Malentendido
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Flash es un ladrón, Arrow es el Vigilante de Starling City.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **N/A:** Solo quería hacerles saber que aún me encuentro sin una computadora y que lo que publique a partir de ahora será a través de la aplicación del celular que no es muy buena, así que si ven algunas fallas sepan disculpar.

 **Capítulo Único:** Malentendido.

La segunda explosión resuena pequeña a comparación de la primera, las paredes del banco tiemblan pero resisten lo suficiente como para no sepultarlos a todos ellos bajo los escombros. Las risas de los ladrones se hacen notar entre los gritos asustados de los civiles y Arrow resopla con obvio fastidio.

El jefe de policía, Dorwson, se acerca junto a él con expresión preocupada. Speedy camina a su lado y se retira antes de que el hombre mayor pudiese decir su diálogo. Uno que tal vez ya ha repetido demasiado.

\- Se han escapado otra vez, Green Arrow... -dice el oficial de policía de Starling City.

El Vigilante no se digna en siquiera responderle o mirarlo, gira sobre sí mismo y camina en dirección opuesta a la de su hermana.

Las sirenas de las patrullas y sus bocinas suenan molestas. Los agentes de la ley intenta convencer a los medios de largarse mientras disipan a los civiles curiosos. Nadie le presta atención, camina entre las sombras y apaga su comunicador para desligarse de su equipo. Está seguro de que luego nuevamente Felicity le echará la bronca.

Se escabulle en un callejón semiobscuro y no espera demasiado antes de que unas veloces manos lo toman de sus brazos y lo acorralan contra la fría pared. Sus labios chocan contra otros masculinos y no dudan en seguir el desenfrenado encuentro.

Estira su mano y sostiene desde la nuca a su "atacante" para alejarlo del beso lujurioso.

\- Creí decirte que no volvieses a robarle a ese banco -gruñe Arrow con el ceño fruncido y sin usar la voz grave.

Frente a él, el ladrón sonríe como si hubiese sido atrapado en plena travesura. Oliver intenta no pensar en que la sonrisa de Flash era linda. _No puede pensar que la sonrisa de un villano era linda._

\- Aunque no me creas, yo no tuve nada que ver en todo esto -dice el sujeto vestido de rojo.

\- Pero sabias de sus planes -contraataca el Vigilante.

El ladrón asiente sin perder la sonrisa.

\- Si, lo sabía -admite- Pero será el último atraco en Starling City, Arrow. Ellos prometieron salir de la ciudad, y para eso necesitaban el dinero y admitamoslo ¡Ni siquiera fue mucho!

Oliver afina su mirada y antes de que pudiera agregar algo, el ladrón vuelve a poseer su boca en otro beso. Beso que no duda en corresponder. No importaba realmente.

No recordaba cuando fue el inicio de todo ello.

Una noche estaban peleando ferozmente y la siguiente besándose en la oscuridad. Otra, masturbándose el uno al otro en una esquina del callejón y Oliver ofreciéndole a Flash el unirse a su equipo; ser un héroe.

No hacia falta decir que Flash nunca le había respondido, aunque tampoco le había dicho que no. Simplemente cada vez que se veían a escondidas no podían evitar besarse y tocarse entre gemidos ahogados.

\- Si -dice de pronto el ladrón.

Oliver se aleja de sus labios con el ceño fruncido y mirada confundida. El villano le roba un beso casto.

\- ¿Si, qué? -pregunta con voz ronca.

\- Capitán Frío se marchará lejos de tu ciudad junto con su hermana y aliado, Arrow -vuelve a decir- Yo he decidido quedarme... -susurra acercándose un poco más- Una vez me preguntaste si quería ser algo más. Dar un verdadero uso a mis poderes, me propusiste ser un héroe junto a ti. Tener un lugar en tu equipo. Pues esa es mi respuesta: si.

Termina por decir el joven ladrón con una sonrisa sin acercarse más al héroe, manteniendo una distancia entre sus cuerpo.

Green Arrow parpadea repitiéndose las palabras del menor en su cabeza. Luego sonríe satisfecho. Inclina solo un poco su cabeza para acercarse a él, pero toda intensión queda olvidada cuando Speedy aparece en el tejado de la casa continúa con su arco en mano.

En un rápido movimiento, la mujer en el traje de cuero rojo dispara una flecha que logra encajarse en la espalda del ladrón.

Flash grita de dolor y se aleja unos pasos de Arrow llevando una mano a su herida que rápidamente comienza a sangrar. La mano enguantada del menor se tiñe de rojo y su mirada viaja de ella hasta el héroe, quien jadea por lo bajo.

Sus brillantes ojos verdes solo reflejaban una sola palabra: _traición_.

Oliver hizo intento de acercarse al ladrón, pero éste usando su velocidad lo golpeó en el rostro antes de irse de allí herido en más de un sentido.

Thea baja hábilmente del techo hasta llegar a su hermano con el ceño fruncido y sin guardar su arco. Hizo ademán de sostener al rubio pero él la rechazó con un manotazo.

\- ¡¿Porqué hiciste eso?! -gruño Oliver furioso.

Thea lo miro sin comprender.

\- ¿Yo? ¡Fuiste tu quien lo dejo escapar! -lo acusó- Estaba atacandote.

\- Él no estaba atacandome -dice mientras escupe sangre- Hace tiempo le ofrecí un camino diferente, ser un héroe en nuestro equipo. Había aceptado -dice amargo, sabiendo que ahora el chico tal vez estaba creyendo algo incorrecto.

Thea solo suspiro entendido rápidamente su error. Quiso tomar a Oliver de los brazos para disculparse pero nuevamente la rechazó para marcharse de allí, tal vez nuevamente al Refugio.

Tal vez buscando al ladrón, a Flash.

/\\\\\

Lisa pasea el algodón con alcohol por la herida de la espalda del velocista en silencio. Limpia la sangre y vuelve a desinfectar para que ésta curase más rápido de lo que ya lo hacia.

Nadie había dicho nada desde que lo vieron llegar sangrando y con una flecha en su espalda. Leonard y Mick intuían que fue lo que sucedió, pero se abstenieron de preguntar.

Barry por otro lado, estaba sumergido en su tormenta personal.

\- Nunca quiso ayudarme... -dice el castaño en voz baja, rompiendo el silencio- Nunca quiso que fuera un héroe para estar a su lado. Todo éste tiempo estuvo engañándome, jugando con palabras vacías para que me las creyera y matarme cuando bajase la guardia -si su voz se quiebra al final, fingen no notarlo.

Algo dentro de Barry Allen se rompe pero se niega a creer que es su corazón.

\- ¿Que haremos? -dice Lenny con voz ruda.

Barry niega, derrotado, triste. _Traicionado._ Estúpido.

\- Nada -responde suave, ausente- Seguiremos con tu plan.

Lisa lo observa sorprendida.

\- ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

Barry asiente sin ganas.

\- Si. Comenzaremos otra vez en Central City.


End file.
